firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Marovia
Marovia is the High Justice of The Union, and the overall head of the Judiciary System. He is a member of the Closed Council, and has a bitter rivalry with Arch Lector SultThe Blade Itself, Part I, The Morning Ritual. Appearance Marovia is an elderly man with a wrinkled face and liverish hands. He has a long grey beard, and walks hunched over with the help of a cane. While Sult wears white robes, Marovia's are black with gold-embroidered cuffs.The Blade Itself, Part II, The King's Justice Pesonality and Political Views High Justice Marovia and Arch Lector Sult are bitter rivals, who lead competing factions on the Closed Council that viciously fight over every subject, no matter how small. Not only does the Inquisition encroach on the sphere of responsibility of the law courts, but their political views conflict. While the Arch Lector believes in the status quo with the nobility on top, the High Justice is a reformer and a "champion of the common man". He is critical of The Union's social system, supports improving the lot of the peasants, and maintains good relations with the merchant guilds. In secret, he would like to bring down the monarchy, and believes in democracy as an alternative; an idea derided by Bayaz. History In his youth, Marovia was a former champion in The Contest.The Blade Itself, Part I, Fencing Practice The Blade Itself After the death of Lord Chancellor Feekt, High Justice Marovia supports Sepp dan Teufel, the Master of the Mints, as the best man for the seat on the Closed Council. However, his rival Arch Lector Sult conspires to remove Teufel as a candidate with some trumped up charges of tax evasion, in order to promote his own preferred candidate, Halleck. Later, Marovia is force to sit impotently by as Sult exposes the treasonous activities of the Guild of Mercers in Open Council. The evidence of the traitors, including Hornlach's confession that Magister Kault himself ordered the assassination of nine men to cover up their crimes, is conclusive. ''Before They Are Hanged'' The Arch Lector continues to get the better of Marovia. First, the High Justices' idea to send Crown Prince Ladisla to the First Northern War to lift his reputation, turns out to be a disaster, when he commands himself straight into his grave. And later, with Dagoska under siege by the Gurkish, Marovia scorns Inquisitor Glokta's attempts to defend the city, claiming it won't last long. When Glokta manages to hold the city for two full months, Marovia's position became quite compromised, while Sult became the hero. Marovia is also one of the four members of the Closed Council who is called when the murdered body of Prince Raynault is found. ''Last Argument of Kings'' With both heirs to the throne dead and King Guslav in poor health, the next High King of the Union must be elected in Open Council. All the competing factions, including Sult and Marovia, begin bribing and threatening the lesser nobles for their vote. Marovia gathers a solid block of support thanks to his new secretary Harlen Morrow. However, he lacks sufficient votes to prevent powerful Lord Brock from ascending to the throne. He eventually allies with his rival Sult to supported a compromise candidate as the new High King; Jezal dan Luthar. When the relations between Arch Lector Sult and Superior Glokta became strained, Glokta offered Marovia the chance to get rid of his rival. However, before Glokta can obtain the confession of Superior Goyle to Sult's treason, Marovia is killed in his office. Seemingly, he was butchered by some kind of icy Demonic power conjured by Arch Lector Sult and Adeptus Silber in the University. The Magus Yoru Sulfur later takes on the guise of Marovia, in order to protect King Jezal during the Battle of Adua. References Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Union